Before Harry and Ginny
by stephab
Summary: Before Harry and Ginny, there was Lily and James. The ones who defied the Dark lord three times. This is their love, their friends, their story.
1. Kings Cross Station Lily

_**A/N- Yes I am a very bad person! My muse keeps on coming and going. So this is my first posted Marauder Era story. There are many parings in this story L/J, S/OC, R/OC. It starts at the beginning of 7th year and ends when Lily and James die. It's about all the things they go through at Hogwarts and after Hogwarts, how Lily and James defy Voldemort, and most importanty how they fall in love. This is their story. **_

** Before Harry and Ginny **

** Chapter 1-Kings Cross Station (Lily)**

****

_"Aw, come on Evans can't you take a joke? I mean I think you look cute with green hair, it matches your eyes perfectly!"_

_"Potter you are such a arrogant jerk! You think everyone just loves your pranks! But news flash, I don't! I think they're childish and immature!"_

_"Will you go out with me Evans? Come on you know you want to."_

_"I know I don't want to!"_

_"Just give me a chance Evans, just one chance!"_

_"How many times do I have to say it? NO!"_

_"But, I would never call you a you know what!"_

_"Will you Evans?"_

_"One chance Evans, I know all I need is one chance"_

_"Just one chance…"_

Lily woke up with a start; she looked around her perfectly clean room, and sighed deeply. Potter had been weaving in and out her dreams all night long. His hazel eyes always having that mischievous twinkle to them, his hair as unruly as it was in real life. Lily shook her head, she had to get Potter out of her head, he was a pompous jerk, and no use wasting dreams, no, nightmares on him.

Lily got out of bed and started getting ready for her first day of her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed in a pair of jeans, and a green shirt, she hurried down to breakfast. Her parents were already there, her mother; Rose Evans was busy cooking a breakfast that seemed to consist of bacon and eggs. Meanwhile her father, John Evans, sat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hi, daddy! You got home late last night, how was court?" Lily asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. Her father was a successful lawyer who worked only for the best.

"See for yourself," John said, handing the paper to Lily. On the front page it said 'Evans does it again!'

"Great job dad," Lily said smiling as she handed her father the paper.

"Yes Hun, we should all be very proud of your father," Rose said, handing both Lily and her father a plate filled with artery clogging goodness, "And you as well for that matter, head girl! I don't think I've ever been prouder." With that Rose dabbed her eyes with the corner of her apron, and ran her fingers through her daughters thick red hair.

"Oh mum," lily tried her best to give her mother a hug while she was still sitting. As they cleared there plates Lily noticed that her older sister was missing, "Mum, where's Petunia?"

Rose pursed her lips and said sourly "She's out with that boyfriend of hers, Vernon." Lily chuckled at the look on her mothers face; Rose Evans did not like Vernon Dursley. At first she had welcomed him to there home, but within five minutes Rose was using all of her self control to not throw the man out.

The ride to King Cross Station in the Evans' car was very uneventful, mostly Rose and John asking about magic, and various other things happening in the wizarding world. Some of these questions were a bit hard for lily to answer since she had not told her parents about the war against Voldemort in the wizarding world.

Lily's father pushed the trolley for Lily, instead of having their driver do it. Lily kissed her parents goodbye, and went through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 for the last time as a student.

Lily pushed her trolley through the bustling platform, here and there she saw familiar faces and stopped to wave and say hello. When lily reached the scarlet train, she was just about to try to carry her heavy trunk over the steps, when she was tackled from behind.

"Wha-Steph!" Lily yelled as she hugged one of her best friends, it was lucky the girl wasn't strangled. Stephanie Coleman had been one of the first people Lily had met at Hogwarts. She had long, straight, dark brown hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. She was a different type of pretty, she wasn't the type of pretty you see every day on the streets. At first glance if you saw Lily and Stephanie walking together, you would most likely think that Lily was the beautiful one, with her striking red hair, almond shaped emerald eyes, and body that most men goggled at. You wouldn't look twice at the girl standing next to her until you do look twice. Then you would actually notice her, this is why some of the guys at school liked her, she was different.

"Lily! How was your summer! I missed you so much!" Steph said, hugging back with as much enthusiasm.

"It was good, Petunia wasn't home much, she was with that pig of a boyfriend of hers," Lily answered. Stephanie chuckled and looked around Lily.

"Have you seen Court?" Stephanie asked still looking around Lily. Lily shook her head and looked behind her as well, it was easy to tell whenever Court came, look for her hair, or for a mass of guys.

"There she is!" Stephanie yelled pointing. Sure it was, there was Courtney Peterson, her blond hair the color of an unpeeled banana, and at least half a dozen eyeing her. Courtney was gorgeous. She was drop dead gorgeous. With her beautiful long hair, and eyes the color of sapphires. She wasn't the type of girl that you have to look at twice to think that she's pretty, one glance is all it takes.

"Court! HEY! Courtney!" Stephanie yelled even louder than before. Court looked over, a smile lit up her features as she hurried towards her friends.

Lily gave Courtney a hug, then Stephanie. "Hey Court, you look as beautiful as ever," Stephanie said grinning. Court blushed. Though Court was beautiful she never acted like she was, she never strutted around, flaunting, acting better than everyone else because of how she looked.

"Attracting more guys I see," Lily said joining in the fun. Court turned redder, "Oh guys stop it, its not like I'm the only one who gets the most attention! Right Lily?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Lily said her face turning even redder than Court's. Court and Steph burst out laughing.

"Lily! I think someone asking you out every day counts as getting attention!" Court laughed.

"Yah, you'd think he'd know when to quit, but I think he likes giving Lily attention," Stephanie roared. If it were possible Lily's face turned even redder. Suddenly a whistle pierced the air.

"Oh no! We've been talking so long we forgot to actually get on the train!" Lily cried. They all tried to shove there trunks up the three steps before the train started moving, but it was no use, they were to heavy.

"Wait what the hell are we doing! We can use magic!" with that Lily pulled out her wand and cased the Locomorter Mortis on the trunks. They zoomed into the train and the girls hurried right after them. What awaited them made them want to laugh and apologize profusely at the same time. Their trunks it seemed, had hit three men, knocked them to the ground, and pinned them there. These three men just happened to be, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. And the whole laughing and apologizing at the same time thing, that's exactly what Steph tried to do, "We-were s-s-sorry, bout t-that," Steph had to take breaks in between her words to burst out laughing. Court and Lily both started giggling and laughing too. Soon it was almost hysterics. Just seeing these guys, who were supposed to be the coolest guys in school pinned down by a trunk, was just hilarious!

"I'm glad that you're finding this funny, but could you help me up? I'm losing the feeling in my fingers," A voice called out. "Yes please!" another voice said, and the last voice just squeaked.

The girls controlling there laughter went to help the boys up, Lily helped get her trunk of off Peter, then Court got hers of off Remus, and then finally Steph got hers of off Sirius.

"What happened? We were just walking and all of a sudden we get hit by extremely large and heavy trunks," Remus said, Lily blushed knowing it was her fault this had happened.

"Remus aren't you supposed to be the smart one even I know what happened!" Sirius said getting up.

"Oh yes then what happened, all knowing Sirius?" Remus said rolling his eyes, as he got up as well.

"Well we just got hit by extremely large and heavy trunks, obviously!" Sirius said in his 'duh' voice. Everyone groaned, even Peter who was still sitting on the floor.

"Really Peter get of the floor, show some dignity you're a marauder after all!" Sirius said, Peter, the ever the obedient one immediately got of the floor.

"Oh come on, you say that like it's some sort of exclusive club!" Steph said using her signature eye roll.

"Huh! I'm hurt, how could you not know, the Marauders is an exclusive club!" Sirius argued.

"No its not stop kidding yourself!" Steph argued back.

"I'm not kidding myself!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!'

"No I-"

"AHHH!"

"LILY?" everyone said in unison.

"What's wrong Lil?" Court asked sounding worried.

"MY HEAD MEETING STARTED 10 MINUTES AGO!"

With that Lily hurried of, leaving her trunk, and her friends behind.

"We'll save you a seat!" Court yelled.

"Come on Steph lets go find ourselves seats," Court said taking hold of her trunk. Steph followed the suite. "What about Lily's?" Steph asked. Court opened her mouth, but Remus had already pulled out his wand and cast a feather light spell on each of the trunks, and a locomortor Mortis spell on Lily's.

"Thanks Remus!" Court said smiling at Remus, who turned slightly red. Steph nodded to Remus and she and Court were turning around when Peter piped up "Why don't you guys sit with us?"

Court and Steph looked at each other and both sighed, Lily was not going to like this.

As the girls followed the marauders to their compartment, Court asked Remus "So Where's James?"

* * *

**A/N- So how was it? The next chappie is the same thing exept its mostly about the guys. ** **

* * *

**

**Before Harry and Ginny, their was James and Lily. There was their love, their friends, and their story. This is Before Harry and Ginny**

**Please Press the Blue Button or else i'll sick my imaginary friend Bob on you**


	2. Kings Cross Station James

**A/N- Ok if anyones reading his heres chapter two, James and the Marauders point of view of Kings Cross Station.**

* * *

** Before Harry and Ginny**

**Kings Cross Station (James)**

_"Aw come on Evans your no fun!"_

_"Sirius! What the hell were you thinking! He could have been killed! And Remus, you sold him out just to get back at that git!"_

_"Hey Dad! Look!"_

_"Good going son, next stop the Quidditch World Cup!"_

_"Cool! But dad I'm only 7…"_

_"Mum! What's wrong? What's happening where's dad…"_

_"I'm sorry Jennifer, James, he's gone…"_

_"Dad…"_

James woke up suddenly, dreams and nightmares still fresh in his mind. He ran his hand through his hair, and got up form bed. He stepped carefully over his best friend Sirius Black. Sirius had run earlier in the summer, and had come to stay with the Potters. Jennifer and Harold Potter had welcomed him to their home with open arms. The Potter's disliked the Black's, not only for there treatment of Sirius, who was like a second son to them, but because they were a well-known dark family. Sirius, however, could not be any more different from his family. Sure he had inherited his good looks from his family, dark hair that fell over his eyes, and slate gray eyes. But his personality couldn't have been anymore different. Sirius was goofy, fun loving, bender and breaker of rules, heart breaker, wild, loyal, he could make people laugh, and brighten up any room with his eccentric ways. But what really set him apart form his family was the fact that he didn't support the dark lord in the least. It was actually his family who had mad Sirius so eccentric. Sirius hid behind his pranks, his jokes and his million-dollar smile

James walked quietly out the door, and shut it, the snores of his friend immediately cut out. James made his way to the balcony. The balcony was a place for James to think. As he reached the balcony, he leaned on the railing, looking out at the vast acers of land that the potter family owned.

James' mind was a million miles away; he was thinking, about Lily, the girl he had always loved. Sirius, his best friend who had done some stupid things last year, mostly one really stupid, inconsiderate thing.

But what James was mostly thinking about was his father. James' father was an incredible man. He was an auror for the ministry. But in his early days he had been a chaser for England. He was amazing, until he retired from quidditch and became and auror. Being an auror was a hard and dangerous job. It took years of training for his father to become one. But he was one of the best the ministry had ever had.

And then tragedy struck. One day after being in the quidditch pitch, James came home to a huge commotion. There were people from the ministry everywhere. Even a few healers here and there.

_"Mum! What's wrong? Where's dad?" James asked pushing his way through the crowd. All he got in return was a teary look from his mother. Then Alastor Moody parted the crowd and made his way to James and his mother._

"I'm sorry Jennifer, James, but he's gone…" 

There had been a death eater attack in Diagon Alley. James' father and other aurors were there. There had been a massive attack, but the aurors had the death eaters beat. Until that is, Voldemort came, the aurors were suddenly the ones under attack. They were losing badly. But Voldemort wasn't there to capture Diagon Alley he was there to cause death. And he caused the death of Harold Potter, who tried to duel him, but no one has dueled the dark lord and lived. At Harold's death Voldemort ordered a retreat on his death eaters.

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. It was Sirius. "It's okay mate, we, we all miss him, he was like a father to me, let me into his home after running away from mine. He was more my father than those, those, people at Grimuald Place. I'll never forget him, none of us will."

James didn't look at Sirius but at the Potter grounds. Sirius was right; no one would ever forget him. This is one of the moments were he really cherished Sirius' friendship. When he was serious, and not hiding behind his goofy smile.

That same morning at breakfast, Sirius and James were eating like it was there last meal. Sirius was well known for his very large appetite.

"Slow down boys! This isn't your last meal!" Jennifer Potter said smiling slightly. She had tried not to let the death of her husband affect her. But it was, bags were showing under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her energy level was down. But she still tried to act like nothing was wrong.

James and Sirius said goodbye to Jennifer Potter in the car, "Bye Mrs. Potter and thank you," Sirius said giving Jennifer a quick hug. "Bye mom," James said, "It'll be all right." James gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. "I hope your right James, I hope your right."

The car drove of and Sirius and James were left to find there two other best friends. Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Together these four made up the Marauders. The Marauders were the most popular guys in school, the best looking and caused the most trouble. Almost ever girl wanted them, almost every guy wanted to be them. Well almost every girl liked Sirius, James, or Remus, and almost every guy wanted to be Sirius, James or Remus. No one really wanted to be Peter or date him.

They headed towards the barrier and ran straight through, Sirius didn't look to see were he was going and ran right into, "Hey Remus! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Ouch! Merlin, Sirius that hurt!"

"You love me get over it!"

"Well that's a lie."

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Oh no were not starting this again Sirius!"

"Your no fun."

James watched his friends bicker good-naturedly. Remus Lupin was the quiet one of the group, well usually, not when he was trying to get Sirius to shut up. He had sandy blond hair, and light green eyes. He was usually reading, or helping Sirius and James plan their pranks. But he had a secret, as secret that his best friends had found out about in there third year. A secret that for the most part they had kept. Sirius had once, last year, used the secret to his advantage to get back at a rival, but in doing so he had exposed Remus' secret to him, and nearly killed the guy in the process. If James had not been there, Remus would probably be in Azkaban.

"Where's Wormtail?" James asked using Peter's nickname. He had one as well, Prongs, Sirius' was Padfoot, and Remus' was Moony. The nicknames weren't random at all. Three of the marauders were illegal animagus, James, a stag, Sirius, a dog, and Peter a rat. Remus however was not an animagus.

"I don't know I haven't seen him," Remus said.

"I'm right here!" James, Remus, and Sirius all turned around to see Peter.

"Hey Pete," James said giving Peter a smile.

"So shouldn't we find a compartment?" Peter said pushing his trolley towards the train.

"Yah don't you have a prefect meeting Moony the good?" Sirius teased. For some strange reason James turned red, but didn't say a word. They started towards the train.

Remus shook his head and said, "No, for some reason it's later on the train ride." At that James turned even redder and quickened his pace.

Sirius shot him a look and then said, "Hey do any of you guys know who the Head Boy is, I can't wait to pulls some pranks on that poor pathetic loser."

James stopped and said, "Okay shut up!" Sirius looked at him like he was crazy and then it dawned on him. He started giggling like a little girl, then he was chuckling, then laughing, then it became full on hysterics. He was on the ground pounding it with his fist. "Wh-Why di-dint y-you tell meeee!"

Peter was backing away from Sirius slowly, a look of terror on his face. Remus had figured it out about halfway through chuckling and laughing. He was laughing at Sirius more than at James.

After about a minute of full on hysterics, Sirius pulled him self of the floor his cheeks red. Peter looked at each of the guys, "Ok did I miss something?"

Sirius looked at James and shouted, "YOU'RE HEAD BOY!" James looked away his face like a tomato. Peter's jaw dropped and he started laughing as well.

"Assholes," James muttered, then he cleared his throat and said "I'm going to go to the head's department I'll meet you guys later." With that James left leaving the rest of the marauders behind.

"Come on lets go find a compartment," Remus said. Peter nodded and Sirius didn't bother to answer, he was winking at a 6th year girl passing by. Peter and Remus rolled their eyes, and dragged Sirius away.

"Hey!"

"It's for your own good mate," Peter said. Sirius pouted and let himself be dragged away. "Hey look, Courtney must be here already, Moony," Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows at his friend. Remus turned red, and said in what he thought was a nonchalant tone, "Oh really, were I don't see her." Sirius pointed towards a gathering of males. Sure enough there was Courtney's famous hair.

"I got to say mate, you do have good taste, but she's to studious for me, and quiet, but I bet she makes out great though," Sirius said, Peter chuckled, and both had to dodge a punch by Remus.

"Hey! What was that for?" Peter said incredulously.

"For being an idiot."

"Oh."

They soon found themselves inside the train and in a compartment. A few minutes later the whistle blew and Peter said, "Let's go look around." Remus shrugged and Sirius said, "Whatever, its boring here anyways."

As they walked through the corridor they suddenly heard a shout "Locomortor Mortis!" and the next thing they knew they were pinned to the ground by impossibly heavy trunks.

A voice filled with laughter suddenly said, "We-were s-s-sorry, bout t-that." In between words the person, a girl, laughed hysterically. Then two more voices joined in the laughter.

Sirius was getting annoyed with laughter, seeing that they were laughing at the fact that he had a trunk on top of him and his friends, but mostly him, "I'm glad that you're finding this funny, but could you help me up? I'm losing the feeling in my fingers." Remus then said, "Yes please!" followed by Peter giving out a squeak.

The next thing the guys knew, the trunks were being pulled of off them by three laughing girls. Sirius got his pulled of by a girl with dark brown hair, Stephanie Coleman, Remus' was pulled of by a blond, Courtney Peterson, and Peter got his pulled of by the red head herself, Lily Evans, the girl who had stolen James' heart.

Being the fastest thinker Remus' talked first, "What happened? We were just walking and all of a sudden we get hit by extremely large and heavy trunks."

Not being one to be left out Sirius got up quickly as he said, "Remus aren't you supposed to be the smart one even I know what happened!" Sirius said getting up.

"Oh yes then what happened, all knowing Sirius?" Remus said rolling his eyes, as he got up as well.

"Well we just got hit by extremely large and heavy trunks, obviously!" Sirius said in his 'duh' voice. Everyone groaned, even Peter who was still sitting on the floor. Ignoring everyone's groans Sirius said "Really Peter get of the floor, show some dignity you're a marauder after all!" And of course Peter got of the floor immediately.

Then the brunette who had pulled the trunk of off Sirius rolled her eyes and said, "Oh come on, and you say that like it's some sort of exclusive club!"

Sirius looked at Stephanie and said "Huh! I'm hurt, how could you not know, the Marauders is an exclusive club!"

"No its not stop kidding yourself!" Steph argued back.

"I'm not kidding myself!" Sirius argued as well.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!'

"No I-"

"AHHH!"

"LILY?" everyone said in unison.

"What's wrong Lil?" The blond, Courtney, asked sounding worried.

"MY HEAD MEETING STARTED 10 MINUTES AGO!" Sirius winced at the volume of Lily's voice.

With that Lily hurried of, leaving her trunk, and her friends behind.

"We'll save you a seat!" Courtney yelled.

"Come on Steph lets go find ourselves seats," Courtney said taking hold of her trunk. Stephanie followed the suite.

"What about Lily's?" Stephanie asked. Before Courtney could answer, Remus, the smart one, used spells on there trunks.

"Thanks Remus!" Courtney said smiling at Remus, who, to Sirius amusement turned slightly red. Steph nodded to Remus and she and Court were turning around when Peter piped up "Why don't you guys sit with us?"

'Remus must be thinking thank you peter about now,' Sirius thought.

The girls however sighed and looked at each other, then they followed the marauders on their way to their compartment. Sirius and Stephanie started back on there argument. Remus was smiling slightly thinking 'Well I know whose Sirius' first girlfriend this year is going to be.' Then he went back to Courtney who was saying "So where's James?"

* * *

**A/N- So? It's kinda weak I'm still tweaking it trying to get the timing right between the girls and the guys. **

* * *

**Before Harry and Ginny, their was James and Lily. There was their love, their friends, and their story. This is Before Harry and Ginny**

**Please Press the Blue Button or else i'll sick my imaginary friend Bob on you**


	3. Heads Compartment

**A/N- Here's the next chappie, sorry for the wait. My imaginary friend Bob scared my muse of, thenI got him a straigth jacket, now its all good. Sorry if this chappie is short**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer- (Oops Ive been forgetting this!) If I did own Harry Potter, would I serioulsy be living in a small town in Florida? Anyways anything that is familiar is not mine, no matter how much I wish it were.

* * *

**

**Before Harry and Ginny**

**Heads Compartment **

Lily rushed towards the heads/prefects compartment, her red hair flowing wildly behind her. As she reached the compartment, she threw the door wide open, and saw none other than James Potter. Well more like his unruly head of hair bent over a scrap of parchment. James looked up from the parchment in surprise and saw Lily.

"Potter! What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" Lily said outraged. James looked straight into Lily's eyes, what seemed to be hurt flashed through.

"I'm head boy, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't yell at the person whose been doing all the work," James said, colder than he would have liked. Lily had stolen his heart since the moment he had first laid his hazel eyes on her. But she had always rejected him. But after being shot down so many times James had resorted to playing pranks on Lily, which of course had made it worse between them.

Lily seemed shocked for a second before saying, "I'm s-sorry, it's just kind off a shock, you know?" James just kept looking at her, his eyes, she noticed were slightly bloodshot, and then he said, "Yah, I always said that Dumbledore had one to many lemon drops."

Lily rolled her eyes 'Typical Potter,' she thought, and then she walked over to the table that James was at. She took the seat next to him and looked at the scrap of parchment, and then Lily looked at James her eyebrows raised, "Umm? Cherry Pits, Lion Heart, Broomsticks, and Emerald eyes?"

James chuckled and said, "Oh, passwords for the common room and prefect/head bathroom, so which ones do you like?" Lily looked at the parchment, her eyes lingering on Emerald Eyes, she shook her head slightly and then said "Um…how about Lion Heart for the Gryffindor common room, and Cherry Pits for the prefect/heads bathroom." James nodded and then circled the two passwords.

"So what else have you been doing?" Lily asked James. "Organizing Hogsmeade weekends, and I was thinking of having a ball to raise peoples spirits because of, well you know," James answered showing Lily a roll of parchment. Lily scrunched her forehead as she read, "A ball? Yah that would be a good idea." "Thanks, so when do you think we should have it?" James asked. "How about we have a Christmas ball?" Lily answered. James then wrote it down on another roll of parchment. "We'll get a bunch of ideas, then we'll have the prefects vote," James said. As they wrote more ideas down, Lily was beginning to wonder why she and James were getting along, 'What's wrong with him, last year he would have been hitting on me by now.'

About an hour later the prefects started arriving. Remus and Courtney arrived, Remus smiled slightly at Lily before placing himself next to James, and Courtney herself next to Lily. One particularly busty brunette gave James a large smile, her white teeth flashing. James grinned back then went back to his conversation with Remus. Lily wasn't really startled by any of it, but more of the strange feeling that came over her during the proceedings. She dismissed it and turned towards the prefects, "Hello guys, so James here will be passing out the information, mostly passwords and such, remember to try to tell everyone in your house." James stood up and began passing out brown folders to all who were present, looking slightly distracted. Lily continued, "And as a picker upper we were planning on having a ball, we have some ideas for that ball, and we were hoping for your ideas."

James finished passing out the folders and sat back down in a daze. James, Lily had called him James. As James was pondering the fact that Lily had called him by his first name Lily was saying, "Our ideas were a Christmas ball, a Halloween ball, or a valentines day ball." Most prefects seemed to be going towards the Halloween ball, mostly because they got to dress up in costumes.

"How about a Masquerade Ball?" Courtney said, Remus shot her a look. Lily looked at Courtney weirdly as the prefects started going on about having a Masquerade ball.

"That'd be great! We could have our hair changed different colors!" one of the girl Ravenclaw prefects said giggling.

"And have our voices changed!" A huffelpuff said.

"And we could have a charm on our masks so that we can't take them off until the end." Someone else said through all the voices.

"Then we could have some sort of great unveiling at the end to see who everyone is." Remus said, glancing slightly at Courtney's direction.

Everyone agreed to the Masquerade Ball, and promised not to tell anyone else about it. Lily was packing all her things with Courtney at her side.

"So Court were are we sitting?" Lily asked as she got all her things together. Then she noticed Remus and Potter loitering around the door.

"Well um… Lily," Courtney started, looking over at the boy's direction.

"Oh no! Court!" Lily groaned. Why did her friends have to sit with the Marauders?

"It wont be that bad," James said happily, he was ecstatic to find out that Lily was going to be in the same compartment as him.

"Oh yes it will," Lily said as he headed out the door. James followed her, leaving Remus and Courtney behind, snickering.

"You are a genius," Remus said.

"But she's gonna kill us," Courtney said.

"James' will be happy though."

* * *

**A/N- Hmm...what are they planning...seriously what?**

* * *

**Before Harry and Ginny, their was James and Lily. There was their love, their friends, and their story. This is Before Harry and Ginny**

**Please Press the Blue Button or else i'll sick my imaginary friend Bob on you**


	4. Marauder Matchmaking and Games of Truth

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**I am completely redoing my fics! Most likely all of them, so this will the last chapter, then I wil start over! I will have a new title, and I will tweak the chapters, if you want to know when it comes back out check out my profile every so often! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4- Marauder Matchmaking and Games of Truth

The remaining Marauders, Courtney and Stephanie entered the compartment. Remus cast the counter spell on the trunks, and sat down in the empty seat by the window. Courtney sat directly across from him, Stephanie next to her, and Peter next to Remus. Sirius however made his way to the girl's side and sat down directly on Stephanie, stretching his legs out on top of Courtney.

"Black! Get your fat ass off of me!" Stephanie yelled, trying, in vain, to push Sirius of her.

"Yah and take your putrid feet with you!" Courtney said, looking at Sirius' feet with disdain.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows at the girls and said, "Oh you know you like it, and my dear Stephy Fairy, what is with this Black nonsense, you're starting to sound like Lily Flower and Prongsie!"

"Stop it with the Fairy garbage, Black!" Stephanie yelled at Sirius, who unfortunately was still on her lap. The whole Fairy garbage had started back in 6th year, Sirius had started giving of random nicknames to people, his and the rest of the marauders included, along with Lily Flower for Lily, Fairy for Stephanie, Cannon for Courtney and various other nicknames for other people.

"Be quiet you two, but for once old Sirius here has a point, James and Lily do bicker a lot," Remus said, while Peter nodded his head.

"Yah like an old married couple," Courtney said.

"James, as everyone who has eyes, or even a blind man can see, is totally in love with Lily," Remus continued.

"And Lily, just happens to hate James' gut," Peter said.

"I don't think so, Wormy buddy, I think that Lily's disdain for James is a cover up for what she truly feels, a passionate love that runs as deep as James' does for her" Sirius said solemnly. There was silence; everyone in the compartment had his or her jaws dropped.

"What?" Sirius said, looking down at his friends, as he was STILL sitting on the girls.

"It's just, wow, those were the most philosophical words that I have ever heard coming out of your mouth," Stephanie said finally.

"Tha- Hey!" They all ignored Sirius and went back to their conversation, after the girls finally pushed Sirius of, and laughing as he landed with a prominent thump.

"So seriously-don't say a word Black," Stephanie said, as Sirius opened his mouth, no doubt to make a 'Sirius is serious joke, "how are we going to get those two together?"

"Er…we trick them into going to Hogsmeade together?" Remus suggested.

"I don't think that'll work, Lily's to smart to be tricked," Courtney said.

They all sat in silence contemplating the best way to get their best friends together. Well, all except peter, who was trying to look smart.

"A ball?" Courtney said. Everyone looked at her. "Why don't Remus and I bring it up at the prefect meeting, if it isn't brought up?"

"Brilliant, Court!" Stephanie said.

"Not a bad idea Cannon," Sirius said grinning stupidly from the ground.

"Only thing is, when is the prefect meeting!" Remus said, in their Hogwarts letters, it said that they would be called, but they hadn't been yet.

They all shrugged, except for Peter who stood up. Everyone stared at him.

"I'm going to look for the food trolley," He said, leaving the compartment.

"Weird one he is," Stephanie said shaking her head. With that they sat in silence once again, not knowing what to do.

"How about lets play spin the bottle?" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows. Both girls threw him a disgusted look.

"How about, in your dreams?" Stephanie said.

Sirius pouted then said loudly, "Truth or dare!" Court and Steph looked at each other, and grinned wickedly.

"Ok!" They said simultaneously.

"Uh oh," Remus said, looking a little afraid.

"Oh yes!" Sirius said.

"So…Court, truth or dare?" Steph started.

"Truth." Steph was counting on Court to say this.

"Do you think that Remus here is…attractive?" Steph grinned, while Court blushed and gave her a death look. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Sirius interrupted "Wait!" With that, he reached up, towards his bag, and brought it down to the floor. He started rummaging through it, muttering to himself, until he finally yelled out "YES!" he took out a clear vial, with blue potion in it.

"This is a very tame truth potion, for the fun of it," Sirius said, taking a swing, handing it to Stephanie, who happily followed the suit, then handing it to Remus, who reluctantly took it, then from him to Court, who drank a few sips with her eyes closed, silently cursing Steph.

"So?" Steph said, grinning like a maniac.

"Yes! I do think he is!" Court blurted out, then clapped her hands to her mouth blushing furiously. Sirius was nudging Remus, who to was slightly red in the face.

"Steph! Have you ever made out with a guy…in the astronomy tower and if yes, who?" Court asked, still blushing, trying to take the attention away from her. At this, the compartment quieted, and Sirius looked like he was listening intently.

"Cannon! Er…Yes…and it was…Nicholas Wood," Steph was now blushing more that Court, something that didn't happen much, Stephanie, was always loud and proud, not one to be embarrassed.

"What?" Sirius yelped, "You made out with that quidditch obsessed moron?" He didn't look that happy.

"Hey! Nick's a nice guy, and I had ever right to, I was dating him for all of fifth year, wasn't I?" Countered Stephanie, a little to defensively.

"Well you could have done better than that guy!" Sirius said, his face showing a disgusting look.

"Don't talk about him that way!" Stephanie yelled out, at this Court was getting confused, why on Earth was Stephanie being so defensive? True she could get quiet stubborn, but he broke up with her when he graduated in Stephanie's fifth year.

"I have every right to talk about people I don't like! Why do you care anyway?" Sirius said, his voice getting louder.

"B-because he's my boyfriend all right!" with Stephanie's proclamation, the entire cabin went into shock.

"Steph? Why didn't you tell me you got back together with Nick? It's great though…really," Courtney said, smiling slightly, for Stephanie's sake. Court didn't really like Nick, he was an ok guy, it's just…

"Well, I, I don't know, I just needed time," Stephanie said, her eyes looking straight into Courts, asking for forgiveness.

"It's ok, but please next time tell me?" Court said, smiling once more. The cabin was silent again, Remus had been watching the proceedings, taking it all in, and Sirius, well Sirius, was looking out the window, his brow furrowed.

"So…um how'd it happen?" Court said, breaking the silence.

"Well, Remember that Puddlemere United game I went to? Well he's the teams keeper, and I met up with him at an after party, and well…" She trailed of with that.

"Tha-," Court was cut of by a voice that seemed to be coming from all around them.

"All prefects report to the Heads Cabin, All prefects report to the Heads Cabin."

"Oh bye then," Court said, getting up, waving goodbye.

"Don't kill each other," Remus said, following Court out of the cabin.

Stephanie opened her mouth and began, "Sirius I'm r-," she was cut of by the door swinging open. Peter was back with his arms full of sweets, and the body of a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Wha I iss?" He mumbled though the frog. Stephanie sighed, stood up and grabbed herself a chocolate frog, and sat back down moodily, biting the head of the frog. Sirius followed the suite, and Peter plopped himself down, bewildered as usual.

* * *

**Ya sorry to leave you here, if you want you could have the next two chapters, just review and tell me! And if enough peeople want it, I might post the next few chapters! So watch for all my fics to get reposted! **


	5. Chocolate Pants and Games of Dare

Remember me? Doubtful. Haven't been here all of my sophmore year. Good excuse though. I. Have. Not. Read. The. Last. Harry. Potter. Book. gasp Yes. However I do. don't. do. don't. I don't know. I just know that I would be very sad to read it, since harry's been in my life for as long as i remember. It would be like killing Santa Claus. With a chain saw. Infront of me. Then stealing my presents. But anways, I'm feeling nostalgic today. And this is the only fic I can update that wont be affected by the 7th book, at least for this chapter. Enjoy :

* * *

Lily, James, Remus and Courtney made their way down the slight corridor chatting politely to one another. If anyone had been watching, they might have found it to be a strange scene. Lily Evans and James Potter walking side by side, talking in normal tones, it could even be considered friendly.

As they walked they were suddenly greeted by the sight of Peter Pettigrew, his mouth full of chocolate, sitting outside of a compartment.

"Pete, what're you doing out here?" James asked, staring at him.

"Those two are at it again," Peter whimpered, nodding at the door behind him.

"Who?" Courtney asked.

"Sirius and that Stephanie! I walk in there and they're all quite, and all of a sudden Sirius makes some comment about hating wood and Stephanie went crazy! I mean, I didn't know someone could love wood that much, it's just a dead tree," Peter replied, a piece of chocolate falling out of his mouth and landing on his pants.

Remus stopped for minute, "I don't hear a thing, and those two are usually pretty loud."

"Yeah, it does seem quite in there," James said, peering through the half open blinds, "AH!!" James yelled and turned away, his cheeks burning bright red.

"What James?" Lily asked, alarmed at his reaction, "Are they ok?"

"Oh I would say they're pretty ok," James said, shaking his head stepping far away from the door.

Lily took a curious step forwards and peered through the blinds as well, "Oh my goodness." Lily's face turned bright scarlet, surpassing the red in James' cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Courtney and Remus demanded, while Peter just continued eating his chocolate, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Sirius and Steph…they're uh, uh…" Lily stammered, her cheeks still burning brightly.

"Getting it on!" James cried out.

"James! You don't have to be so crude!"

"What, Lils, that's what they're doing!"

"But you don't have to say it that way!" The almost friendly air in the way they talked had vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Sirius, and Stephanie?" Courtney said, her sparkling eyes growing wider.

"I knew it," Remus said, shaking his head.

"So, what do we do now?" Courtney said, looking warily at the door. However, at that moment Stephanie slammed open the door. Her raven hair was messy on one side and her skirt was slightly askew. Her dark eyes got larger as she saw who was outside the door.

"Oh, hi guys," She said innocently, smoothing down her hair, "Back so soon?"

"Uh yeah, the meeting went pretty well, we're having a ball," Lily took the lead, "What have you been up too?"

"A ball, that's awesome! Oh and nothing really, me and Black have been having a chat."

"That's, uh, nice…" Lily said awkwardly.

"Can I come back in now?" Peter said, brushing the remained chocolate of his pants and struggling to his feet.

"Of course Pettigrew," Stephanie said, moving back into the cabin, letting everyone in. They all eyed Sirius as they sat down, his hair tousled and his pants untucked.

"Hey mate," James said, grinning at Sirius.

"Ey, how was the Big Heads meeting?"

"Black!"

"Sorry Lily Flower."

Soon everyone started talking civilly and Lily caught Stephanie's eye. The look clearly said we have to talk. Stephanie only nodded in return.

Liked it? Hopefully. Very short. Clicky the blue button? Is it still blue? I haven't been here in a while. Though I wont read reviews. I have this irrational fear of someone spoiling the 7th book for me through a review. sigh


End file.
